The Breaking Point
by yello13
Summary: Bay has finally reached her breaking point and goes to the only person who might understand. Regina


**A/N this is going to be my first SAB story so please could you be nice and review. Gracias also I feel there are way too few Regina and Bay stories I mean where is the fluffiness so I decided to take a crack at it. Please Excuse my grammar errors if any.**

Her breath was shallow despite the fact that she tried so hard to keep it normal and her body felt hot although the wind blowing against her would have usually made her at least shiver. She could fill the lump on her throat appear as her throat felt more and more sore, so incredibly hot, while she tried to hold in the tears. She had enough. She couldn't take it. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell to the world. She just wanted to disappear.

Everything she thought was right was wrong. Every excuse, every situation led her to being the bad guy. It led her to believe she was the girl gone wrong and you know what? She was done. Bay was done holding in all the pain. She turned her head and looked at the light shining from Regina's window. Of course the living room light of her own home was on but she had no desire to talk to her parents. They wouldn't understand and she needed someone to vent to. She needed someone who would understand. But then the question popped up. _What if she didn't understand?_ She took a deep breath and wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead.

Automatically, almost robotically Bay felt her feet marching over to the penthouse and without the politeness of a regular guest Bay knocked on the door, hard. Not knowing who would be coming here so late seeing as her mom wouldn't be returning till the morning and Daphne would be spending the night over with a friend Regina hesitantly looked through the peep hole. Quickly she opened the door and looked at Bay sadly. The girl was a wreck.

Bay looked up solemnly at Regina. It was such a little girl trait to say look up but Bay felt so small it seemed like Regina was towering over her. Still Bay had no fear of Regina as she looked up at her. The weight in Bay's chest seemed to get heavier by the minute and her breath quickened causing Regina to be concerned.

"Come in Bay you just need to sit down." Regina said sympathetically. Bay looked like she was going to faint, her breath quickening at a faster rate. Bay's body took over as the tears sprang from her eyes at a fast pace. Regina's face turned into panic while she watched Bay's body begin to hyperventilate. "Breathe honey, come on Breathe. You're OK"

Bay shook her head no. She wasn't OK. She hadn't been OK for a long time. "No" she managed to gasp out. She was too distressed. Her emotions were running wild and she gasped, trying to grasp her feelings back into control. She was breathing so fast but the air did not care to share its nutrients. She couldn't breathe and the more she came to the conclusion the faster her breaths became. The dark was quickly approaching her and she almost allowed it until she felt this touch.

It was sudden and soft and she found comfort in it as she felt the beat of someone's heart. It was Regina.

"Breathe for me honey, in and out. Breathe with me." Regina breathes in and out slowly as she counted to ten. Bay's breath soon slowed but her sobbing became more ferocious as she shook relentlessly. "It's OK" Regina cooed. She held Bay tightly as if holding her like that would protect her from the world. With the other hand she stroked Bay's hair. "Tell me what this all about."

"Everything, it's about everything!" she screamed into her mother's shoulder. "It's about you and Daphne, and Angelo, and Kathryn and John and Emmet. It's about Nate and Zara and the dude she had me bail out of jail today."

"You did what sweetheart?" Regina asked suddenly surprised. She didn't release the hold on Bay though, it was comforting and she needed comfort.

"I…I did something stupid, really stupid to help a friend. Well, at least I think she is my friend I mean she understands but she lied and the money…..Oh, God the money" Bay breathed out as she rambled endlessly and her breaths began to quicken again.

"Breath honey" She commanded gently before she started to count again while tenderly rocking the girl. _Anxiety _Regina thought. "How much money did you give sweetheart?"

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Bay pondered if she should say or not.

"Fifteen Hundred" Bay said but mumbled deeply into Regina's chest not wanting to leave the comforting arms.

"Excuse me?" Regina pulled back from her daughter so that their eyes met each others. Bay looked down at the floor shamefully. "Fifteen-hundred dollars, is that what you said?"

Bay nodded her head yes.

"Bay" Regina sighed out the name. She had been getting that a lot. From her mom it was the sigh of misunderstanding and for her dad it was the sigh of shame. Then there was Toby whose sigh was always of annoyance. But then there was Regina and her sigh was of disappointment. Lately she had been letting everyone down to the point everyone expected her to fail. It was her job to fail, to be so unwanted that had to let out a long just so they wouldn't say just how unwanted she was but, she knew. She always knew. She knew it for so long that she was unwanted that she almost accepted it. "Where did you get the money from?"

"Please" Bay pleaded. It was such a solid word, such a needed word. "Please just don't be disappointed in me." She wanted so desperately to stop crying but she couldn't. "I just can't take much more."

Regina hesitated on that. _Should I push her more?_ Regina pondered. Then she realized she needed this. Bay needed this.

"Where did you get the money from?" Regina repeated.

"I…Stole it but that was a mistake" She whimpered out.

Bay waited for another sigh to roll out of Regina's mouth. She waited for the rejection she knew should have been coming but none came.

Realizing they had been standing there so long Regina maneuvered Bay over to her bedroom. She turned her body so that Bay was in front of her before she gently pushed her daughter onto it.

"Listen to me Bay you are going to pay back your father."

"How do you know it was from my father?"

"I know you Bay Vasquez and I also know Bay Kennish and I know they're rebels. But I know Bay will do the right thing because she is beautiful, bright, funny, talented, and good at heart. She's my little girl and I am positive she will do the right thing."

Bay's eyes almost popped out of her head. _I'm her little girl she thought_. "No, I'm unwanted." She mumbled under her breath.

"You are wanted and you know that."

"I just can't seem to get anything right lately." She shrugged still refusing to look at Regina in the eyes.

"Bay, you can paint your own reality. I know you can. I know you can correct your wrongs."

"What if I can't" She whispered before she let out a yawn. Regina's bed was comfy.

"There is no what ifs." Regina didn't want to continue the conversation. She would talk to her in the morning. Now all she wanted was for Bay to go to sleep. "Now go to bed." She commanded in such a motherly tone that Bay didn't dare not curling up in Regina's bed.

"What about my mom and Dad?" she asked sleepily. Surely they had figured out that she had lied.

"I'll handle them." She sat on the bed right beside Bay and turned off the light.

Automatically Regina's hands fell on to Bay's hair as she began to stroke the girl's hair lovingly. It had been so long since Bay felt so serene so positive about tomorrow. It felt so good she couldn't help but fall into Regina's arms. She was almost wrapped up in the woman's arms that were her mother's.

"You know you have my eyes and, you have your father's nose but, I just can't seem to figure out where this beautiful hair came from"

"Maybe… grandmamma" she yawned out while snuggling more deeply into Regina's arms. It was a feeling she had longed for, for a long time.

"Maybe…"

**A/N if you want this to continue review please.**


End file.
